


before the dawn

by proudprussian



Series: This is the New World State. [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Before Battle, Gen, Men Crying, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudprussian/pseuds/proudprussian
Summary: An Inquisition Soldier comforts an elf before they head further into the Arbor Wilds.They don't realise that the elf happens to be the Inquisitor who is just having a really bad day.





	before the dawn

Garth had only met the Inquisitor once.

He hadn’t realised that it was the Inquisitor at first, too quiet and off in a corner of the camp by themselves wearing what looked to be a mishmash of armour. Garth had thought that perhaps one of the Dalish recruits had found the armour, and thought it to be good enough protection regardless of the shoulder spikes.

He looked lonely, there weren’t many Dalish in the camp and Loranil was back at Skyhold. Garth was human, but he hoped that the elf wouldn’t be too hostile towards him.

Everyone needed a friend to say ‘hello’ to when out in the field.

Garth had wandered over to him, a greeting on his lips when he heard the sobbing. 

_Ah, first battle_. Were the thoughts that went through the man's head. _The shock has gotten to him_.

So Garth did the first thing he could think of, make a noise so as to not shock the elf and then comfort him as best he could. The elf thanked him, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

_It never gets easier, but we have to do what we think is right_.

Is what Garth told the man, and afterwards, they went their separate ways as the elf ventured into the Arbor Wilds with a group at his back. It was only then that Garth realised that he was speaking with the Inquisitor.

And only then that Garth realised that Inquisitor Callon Lavellan was just like everyone else there. Scared of everything going wrong, of things not working out. A young man who had been in the wrong place at the wrong (right?) time, doing something that no other could or would.

Garth was glad then and there that he had joined the Inquisition.

_Callon was one that was worth following._

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely a quick little story, but I've finally gotten around to playing the quest _What Pride Had Wrought _and some of the screenshots I have taken kind of show my Inquisitor in a definitely different light. 
> 
> This can technically be considered part of _ The New World State_, but can be read separately with no knowledge of the previous fic.
> 
> Hope that you enjoy!


End file.
